dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Codex entry: The Legend of Luthias Dwarfson
Does anyone else think the reference to Morrighan'nan is too close to the name Morrigan for coincidence? PhilV 16:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's certainly very close, but I don't know what can be made of it. Perhaps Flemeth liked the story and named Morrigan after her favourite character? Zoev 16:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) =How to acquire as a dwarf.= I didnt pay much attention to my codex during the topsiders honor stuff, but I did notice you cannot get this codex entry as a dwarf noble from the ash warrior leader. Do dwarves pick it up elsewhere? Mictlantecuhtli 17:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I recently noticed the same thing on my current playthrough as a dwarf noble, so many thanks for the confirmation - I wondered if I'd just done the conversation wrong. That's why I hadn't updated the entry (I was planning more testing, and checking with the dwarf commoner I have on the go). I guess we need to update the article - please feel free to go ahead and do that if you have the time/inclination, otherwise I'll do my checking in the next couple of days and update the article. Then I guess it's just a matter of seeing if the entry pops up later in the campaign! 18:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) "I wondered if I'd just done the conversation wrong." - Lol, same here. I reloaded about five times before I gave up because it wasn't in the conversation branches. I can go check the topsiders stuff right now though, I have a female dwarf noble saved during the final battle. Mictlantecuhtli 18:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Nope, you cannot acquire this codex entry as a Dwarf. I've got a casteless save also that has just reached Ostagar, and I wasn't able to get the entry. It seems if you are a dwarf all you get is the line "It was passed down to us from Luthias Dwarfson", and "As you should well know." in reference to your race. Mictlantecuhtli 18:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for checking this out! Looks as though someone may have forgotten to add the code to unlock this entry to the dwarf part of the dialogue tree. Doh! 20:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Luthias the... dwarf? Does anyone else think that Luthias was in fact a dwarf? One, he is adopted by the Alamarri, so he wasn't born in the tribe - which means he could have been born in Orzammarr. He was shorter than Alamarri 'children', but it is never said how big he was when the children grew up - he may have never become taller. Then he went to Orzammar and seduced the king's daughter - who could have fallen for a surface dwarf, what with him being different than the stuck up nobles she knew. And after his death, he was taken 'back' to Orzammar, assumingly his caste was restored, possibly thanks to the dwarven princess. Henio0 (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC)